Die köstlichste Frucht
by Alwaysbeyourself
Summary: Was wäre passiert wenn Etain und Darman es nicht so lange platonisch gelassen hätten? Spielt im Buch SW Republic Commando Feindkontakt Bitte Reviews?
1. Angriff

_Plot: Was wäre eigentlich passiert, wenn Darman und Etain es nicht so lange platonisch belassen hätten? Spielt ungefähr in der Mitte des Buches „STAR WARS Republic Commando Feindkontakt"_

_Rating: ab 16 (steigt vielleicht noch)_

_Disclaimer: Die Namen gehören nicht mir. Nur die Handlung (und die auch nur zum Teil, weil ich mich in manchen Sachen an das erste SW RC Buch gehalten habe)._

**1. Angriff?**

Etain öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Zuerst sah sie nur wirre Schatten, dann erste Konturen. Bevor aber alles Farbe annahm, tauchte über ihr ein Kopf auf. Ein vertrauter Kopf.

„Dar.", stöhnte sie.

„Hallo Etain. Wie geht es dir?"

Langsam erhob sich Etain und zwinkerte ein paar Mal gegen den verschwommen Blick. Ihre Welt wackelte noch etwas.

„Mach das nie wieder!", grummelte sie.

Darman scheute verlegen, traute sich aber offensichtlich nicht, weiter die Notwendigkeit zu verteidigen.

Kurz zuvor hatten er und Etain erfolgreich einen Droidenangriff abgewehrt. Dabei war ein Thermaldetonator dicht neben ihnen explodiert. Darmans Helm hatte seinem Träger das Leben… nun ja, das Ohr gerettet, aber Etains Trommelfell war schwer beschädigt worden. Darman hatte ihr ein Bactaspray ins Ohr gesprüht, welches sie aber dermaßen umgehauen hatte, dass die Macht sie sogar nicht vor einer Ohnmacht hatte schützen können.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht stand sie ganz auf. Sie schaute Darman nicht mehr an. Plötzlich war es ihr unendlich peinlich, wie ein schwaches Mädchen vor ihm zusammengeknickt zu sein.

„Etain?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verkrampfte die Hand am Lichtschwert. Deswegen wollte – konnte – sie kein Jedi-General sein. Sie war zu schwach.

„Etain?", fragte Darman erneut.

Diesmal fauchte Etain „Was?" zurück. Unsicher kniff der Klonsoldat die Lippen zusammen und Etain verlor sich für einen Sekundenbruchteil in der Vorstellung, sie zu küssen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir von hier verschwinden. Wenn noch mehr Truppen kommen sollten…"

Etain nickte. _Mein Güte, seine Augen…_

Verwundert über ihren eigenen Gedanken drehte sich die Jedi abrupt um und ging ein paar Schritte. Inter sich hörte sie Darman leise seufzen. Warum seufzte er bitte?

Es wäre nur halb so schwierig gewesen, wenn sie nicht auf Fi, Atin und Niner gewartet hätten. Im Nachhinein ärgerte sich Etain. Es passierte zu schnell, zu heftig, zu unkontrolliert. Aber wer wusste schon, wann sie sich wieder begegnen würden. Vielleicht nie…

Nachdem sie das ehemalige Lager wieder so hergerichtet hatten, dass es wie unberührte Natur aussah, machten sich Darman und Etain schweigend auf den Weg. Seit Etains Ohnmacht waren nur zwei oder drei Worte zwischen ihnen gefallen. Etain wusste nicht, warum Darman schwieg. Ihr war es einfach nur peinlich.

„Dar?", fragte sie zögernd.

Erschrocken stolperte Darman stolperte fast unmerklich und sah sie dann an. Seinen Helm hatte er in der Hand.

„Hör mal, wegen vorhin-", fing sie an, wurde jedoch unterbrochen.

„Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein!", rutschte es aus ihm heraus, bevor er nachdenken konnte. Er wusste nicht viel über die Psyche einer Frau, aber wäre er vor einem unteren Soldaten in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre es ihm auch peinlich gewesen.

Etain sah ihn nicht mehr an, zog ihren Mantel enger um sich und ging weiter. Darman sah ihr nach. Sie war so zierlich und schien zerbrechlich, aber strahlte eine ungeheure Kraft aus. Ohne sich umdrehen zu müssen spürte Etain, dass Darman sie ansah und sie lächelte. Eigentlich hatte sie ihm mehr sagen wollen, aber dass er sie unterbrochen hatte, kam ihr doch ganz recht. Sie kannte diesen Mann erst ein paar Tage und sollte als sich seine Vorgesetzte nicht erklären müssen.

* * *

BITTE sagt mir, dass ihr es mögt. Wenn nicht werdet ihr nie erfahren, was noch passiert, und ich habe nicht umsonst das Rating so hoch gesetzt... +lachfiesundreibdieHände+ 


	2. Unbekannte Nähe

**2. Unbekannt Nähe**

Als es dämmerte erkundete Darman den Wald nach einem günstigen Rastplatz. Sie waren nur noch wenige Klicks vom RV–Gamma entfernt und wollten dort warten. Während der Nacht hatten Droidentrupps allerdings bessere Chancen, den Soldaten und die Jedi zu entdecken, wenn sie unterwegs wären, denn sie besaßen Nachtsichtbewegungsortungsgeräte. Da die Droiden nun von ihrer Anwesenheit wussten, würden sie sich sicher nachts nicht zur Ruhe legen.

Wenn Etain und Darman aber ein Lager aufschlugen und sich vor den Geräten versteckten, wären sie sicherer.

Sie wählten schließlich eine niedrige Senke und Darman breitete eine Decke als Dach darüber aus. Es hatte angefangen zu nieseln. Etain fror ein wenig, wollte aber irgendwie nicht meditieren, um sich aufzuwärmen, dafür war sie viel zu aufgewühlt. Darman legte ein paar der sperrigen Teile seiner Rüstung ab, um ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Etain würde Wache halten und ihn zur Ablösung wecken.

Doch in dieser Nacht konnte Darman zum ersten Mal nicht einschlafen. Er war sich Etains Anwesenheit bewusst und wünschte sich, sie würde ihn ansehen. Gleichzeitig wünschte er sie aber davon, um endlich schlafen zu können. Eigentlich konnte er seinen Körper in Sekunden „herunterfahren" und einschlafen, aber an diesem Abend funktionierte es nicht. Er traute sich aber auch nicht, sich umzudrehen und Etain seinerseits anzusehen. Obwohl er das sehr gerne getan hätte.

Schließlich schlief er doch ein.

Etain weckte ihn, als ungefähr die Hälfte der Nacht herum war. Sie war bereits sehr müde, konnte sich aber noch beherrschen. Sie hatte meditiert und über Darman nachgedacht. Aus irgendeinem Grund zog er sie an, sie musste ständig an ihn denken, und vor allem wollte sie nichts mehr, als neben ihm zu liegen.

Als sie aufstand, um ihn zu wecken, war es sehr still im Wald. Kein Vogel war zu hören, keine Tiere, kein Wind und kein anderes Geräusch.

Fi hatte eine Art an sich, die einen Wahnsinnig machen konnte. Atin war sehr komisch, ja. Und Niner vorlaut, aber er meinte es immer gut. Und alle drei waren vorrangig Soldaten. Dachten sie mal an Mädchen? Kannten sie überhaupt die Verlockung?

Keiner der drei hatte bisher so etwas wie Freizeit gehabt, um sich mit Mädchen auseinander zu setzen. Sie scherzten häufig über sie, aber keiner der drei hatte je ein Mädchen näher als ihre eigene Rüstung berührt. Oder sich berühren lassen.

„Dar!", hauchte Etain vorsichtig.

Sie hatte sich dicht über ihn gebeugt und schüttelte sanft seinen Arm.

„Dar!"

Er schnaufte und machte Anstalten, sich auf die Seite zu drehen. Etain schüttelte etwas fester und Darman schlug die Augen auf.

Es hätte die Sonne aufgehen können, es hätte Droiden um sie herum auftauchen können, es hätten Fi, Atin und Niner auftauchen können, Etain und Darman hätten nichts wahrgenommen.

In ihnen schaltete sich plötzlich die Vernunft und das Pflichtgefühl aus.

Darman hob den Kopf etwas, bis seine Nase die von Etain berührte. Sie zuckte etwas zurück, aber nur minimal. Fast im selben Atemzug kam sie näher und ihre Lippen berührten sich.

Noch immer war es sehr still im Wald. Aber nun hörte man den Atem zweier aufgeregter Körper, wenn man aufmerksam lauschte.

Etain legte sich näher an Darman heran, ohne jedoch den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Er legte den Arm um sie und drückte sie an sich. Der Kuss wurde tiefer, inniger, leidenschaftlicher.

Darman war nicht für eine solche Situation ausgebildet worden. Er hatte gelernt, zu kämpfen, zu überleben, zu versorgen und zu gehorchen. Aber er hatte nie gelernt, wie er ein Mädchen anfassen wollte, das er begehrte.

Etain ging es ebenso. Sie wollte Darman, mit Haut und Haaren, aber ihr Meister hatte nie erwähnt, wie man zärtlich war, oder überhaupt _was_ das war. Sie konnte blitzschnell eine Situation ergreifen, konnte einen Gegner mit der Macht manipulieren, konnte foltern, konnte kämpfen. Aber sie hatte nicht gelernt, wie man liebte.

Es war beiden untersagt.

„He Dar!"

Darman drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um und schaute den General fragend an.

„Schon mal solche Bilder gesehen?"

Der Klonsoldat warf dem verdutzten Darman einen Holoblock zu. Neugierig schaltete er ihn an seinen Computer und ließ das Hologramm vor sich erscheinen.

Und schaltete fast sofort das Holobild in seinen Helm, damit die anderen diese Peinlichkeit nicht sahen.

Eine blauhäutige Frauenkreatur kroch über einen Menschenmann - beide nackt – und stöhnte dabei in seltsamen Lauten. Der Mensch hatte das Gesicht wie im Schmerz verzerrt und stöhnte ebenso. Darman hatte so eine Ahnung, was die Frau mit dem Mann machte. Er hatte schließlich oft genug mit seinen Brüdern geduscht. Er wusste, dass die Frau dem Mann Lust bereitete.

Er sah sich das Holovideo bis zum Ende an und löschte es dann. Eigentlich interessierten ihn solche Aktivitäten nicht. Sicher, einige seiner Brüder konnten mit Frauen umgehen, aber er war lieber Soldat. Von Liebe mit Frauen wollte er nichts verstehen.


	3. Die köstlichste Frucht

**3. Die köstlichste Frucht**

Es regnete mittlerweile heftiger und das improvisierte Dach würde sie sicher nicht die ganze Nacht trocken halten.

Etain und Darman störte das aber nicht. Sie küssten sich noch immer, und hatten es geschafft, sich dabei auszuziehen.

Erst war es ihnen seltsam vorgekommen und Darman hatte hilflos über Etains Rücken gestrichen. Schließlich hatte Etain sich von ihm gelöst und schüchtern gefragt, ob er seine Uniform ganz ausziehen könnte. Darman hatte genickt und sie wieder geküsst, sich dabei aber ausgezogen. Anschließend hatte er ihren Mantel gelöst und ihre Tunika geöffnet.

Etain atmete schnell und heftig. Es war so ungewohnt für sie, dass sie etwas so heftig begehrte. Und sie wollte nichts sehnlicher, als seine Haut zu spüren.

Hastig half sie ihm, den engen Unteranzug auszuziehen. Dann saß er nur noch in Unterhose da, und Etain musste grinsen, obwohl ihr sein Anblick das Blut in die Wangen strömen ließ.

„Was?", fragte er.

Sie antwortete nicht mit Worten, sondern drückte ihn auf den Boden und setzte sich einfach auf ihn. Fast sofort sprang sie wieder zur Seite, denn als er aufgekeuchte.

„Hab ich dir wehgetan?", wollte sie entsetzte wissen.

Er lächelte nur und zog sie wieder auf sich.

„Na ja, du tust mir weh wenn du aufhörst. Ich habe nie etwas Schöneres erlebt."

Das machte sie noch verlegener als sie ohnehin schon war, aber sie blieb auf ihm sitzen.

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und küsste ihn wieder.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine ungewohnte Härte zwischen ihren Beinen. Verwundert schaute sie Darman an und musste lächeln bei seinem zufrieden Gesichtsausdruck. Sie rückte etwas nach hinten und schaute die längliche Wölbung in seiner Hose an. Darman bemerkte ihr Zögern.

„Was ist?", flüsterte er.

Etain strich mit einem Finger über seinen Beckenknochen und merkte wie Darman erschauderte. Ihre andere Hand strich über die andere Seite und beide Hände kamen der Wölbung näher. Etain war fasziniert.

Fi, Niner und Atin bewegten sich lautlos durch das Unterholz.

„Wie weit ist es denn verdammt noch?", fauchte Fi. Atin und Niner beachteten ihn erst nicht, dann blieben sie seufzend stehen.

Auf Fis HUD erschien eine Karte der Landschaft. Die Ansicht zoomte sich etwas nach oben, in die Vogelperspektive. Drei Punkte leuchteten auf.

„Hier, auf dem Alpha-Punkt sind wir gerade." erklärte Niner und überhörte Fis: „Ich bin doch nicht blind!".

„Und der obere Punkt ist der Treffpunkt, wo wir hoffentlich Darman finden. Links ist der dritte Treffpunkt. Wir müssten ungefähr 700 Klicks davon entfernt sein."

Fi nickte unzufrieden.

„Errichten wir hier unser Lager? Ich habe Hunger."

Die drei Soldaten entschlossen sich, Rast zu machen. Der Regen nahm weiterhin an Intensität zu und ihnen war kalt, trotz der wärmenden Rüstungen.

Sie wickelten sich in Thermodecken ein setzten sich im Kreis zusammen, um zu ruhen. Kurz vor Anbruch des Tages würden sie weitergehen und gegen Einbruch der Dunkelheit hoffentlich den nächsten Treffpunkt erreichen.

Hier und da tropfte ein wenig Regen auf den Boden unter das Stoffdach. Etain hatte es mit der Macht etwas verdichtet, die Nacht würde es nun zumindest überstehen.

Darman lag auf der Seite dich neben ihr. Seine Hände hatten ihren Weg an ihre Brust gefunden. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob ihre Oberweite viel oder wenig war. Es versetzte ihn in einen seltsamen Zustand, ihre verhärteten Brustwarzen unter dem Überwurf, den Etain noch trug, zu spüren. Sanft strich er immer wieder im Kreis darum. Und es lag ihm immer mehr auf der Zunge, zu fragen, ob sie sich auch das Hemd ausziehen könnte.

Etain derweil strich unter dem Rand von Darmans Unterhose entlang. Etwas unentschlossen, ob sie tiefer gehen sollte, schaute sie Darman an. Seine Augen waren wieder geschlossen und er sah sehr entspannt aus.

Auf einmal erreichte seine Hand ihren nackten Bauch. Etain zuckte erst etwas zurück, aber er hatte angenehme warme Hände, und wie von selbst glitt ihre Hand unter den dünnen Stoff seine Hose.

Warm war es, und sehr weich. Sie spürte leichten Flaum, und strich vorsichtig über das harte Glied. Darman seufzte und mutig nahm sie es in die ganze Hand, um etwas kräftiger darüber zu streichen. Sie wusste nur nicht so recht, was sie genau machen konnte, damit es Darman noch besser gefiel.

Von ihrem Mut angespornt erkundete er nun die Haut unter ihrem Hemd. Es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an und Darman öffnete die Augen. Etain sah ihn unverwandt an, ein wenig hilflos aber auch sehr zärtlich.

„Etwas mehr auf und ab.", hauchte er. Etain nickte und folgte seinen Anweisungen. Verzückt stöhnte Darman auf.

„Was magst du denn?", fragte er dann.

Überrascht schaute Etain weg. Sie wusste nicht, was sie mochte. Es war verboten, Lust zu empfinden, und ihr Körper war bisher nur eine Hülle zum Überleben gewesen. Mehr nicht.

Fragend sah sie ihn an.

„Probier es aus.", murmelte sie schüchtern.

Und Darman fiel ein, was er schon mal als Holo-Video gesehen hatte. Frauen gefiel es doch anscheinend zwischen den Beinen…

Seine Hand, immer noch unter ihrem Hemd, glitt langsam an ihrem Körper entlang. Etain ließ nicht davon ab, sein Glied zu liebkosen, sondern wurde noch heftiger in ihren Bewegungen.

Verlangender.

Darman überließ sich seinem menschlichen Trieb. Er wollte nicht mehr denken, denn dann würden ihn die Pflicht und das schlechte Gewissen einholen.

Etain trug eine Art kurze Hose mit einem breiten Gürtel. Darman löste den Knoten und schob die Hose nach unten. Mit einer knappen Bewegung der Beine hatte Etain sie ausgezogen.

Fasziniert betrachtete Darman Etains Mitte. Sie hatte ein dichtes Büschel Schamhaare und lüstern strich er darüber, hindurch und dann darunter. Er spürte die warme Feuchtigkeit.

Etain ließ sich nach hinten sinken. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr rühren, alles in ihr schrie nach weiteren Berührungen.

Darmans Finger rutschten tiefer, fanden das enge, feuchte Loch und drangen ein.

Etain stöhnte auf und schob sich ihm entgegen. Ihre Hände wanderten wieder in seine Hose, umfassten seinen noch immer harten Penis und Etain schob nun auch seine Hose herunter.

Darman keuchte vor Lust auf. In ihm hatte alles ausgesetzt.

Da die Fortpflanzung zu den primitivsten Instinkten eines Menschen gehörte wusste Darman ohne nachdenke zu müssen, was er machen musste.

Er drückte mit seinen Knien Etains Beine auseinander und legte sich über sie. Er wollte vorsichtig sein, da er schließlich nicht genau wusste, was er machen sollte, aber er wollte mehr als alles andere in sie eindringen.

Etain verzog kurz das Gesicht, als er in sie glitt, sah dann aber gleich zufriedener aus.

Sie waren eins. Verbunden.

Darman bewegte sich langsam vor und zurück. Schnell fanden sie einen Rhythmus, bewegten sich miteinander.

Etain erhob sich etwas, um Darman küssen zu können. Er erwiderte ihren sanften Kuss, dich als sie sich wieder zurück sinken ließ wurden seine Bewegungen schneller, fordernder.

Sie sahen sich intensiv in die Augen. Etain spürte, dass sie noch etwas brauchen würde, um das vollendende Gefühl zu spüren, dass man Orgasmus nannte.

Doch Darman war überwältigt. Er entließ seinen Samen in sie und brach erschöpft über ihr zusammen, stützte sich aber ab, um nicht mit vollem Gewicht auf ihr zu liegen zu kommen. Er atmete noch immer sehr schnell und hatte gerötete Wangen, aber Etain lag ganz ruhig unter ihm und genoss seine Nähe.

Die Nacht war schon sehr weit fortgeschritten. Es regnete weniger, und ein paar Sterne blitzten durch vereinzelte Wolkenlücken.

Etain und Darman lagen dicht beieinander auf einem schlichte Lager aus ihrer Kleidung.

„Etain?", fragte Darman in die Stille des Waldes.

Die Jedi schaute ihn an, sagte aber nichts.

„Was ist jetzt? Ich meine… das war doch verboten, oder?"

Etain seufzte. „Für dich weniger. Aber ich könnte aus dem Orden verstoßen werden. Dar, bitte lass uns noch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Genieß es einfach noch ein wenig."

Und sie lagen einfach weiter nebeneinander. Vielleicht gab es eine Zukunft.

Vielleicht würde es weitergehen können.

Doch so spielte das Leben. Die köstlichste Frucht war stets die gefährlichste, meist die verbotene.

Und trotzdem kostete jeder irgendwann davon.


End file.
